<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ao no Exorcist Imagines by aonogifreactions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460775">Ao no Exorcist Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonogifreactions/pseuds/aonogifreactions'>aonogifreactions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonogifreactions/pseuds/aonogifreactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagines taken from my Tumblr account aonogifeactions. Might contain spoilers from the manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader, Amaimon/Reader, Arthur Auguste Angel/Reader, Astaroth (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader, Kamiki Izumo/Reader, Kirigakure Shura/Reader, Lewin Light/Reader, Lucifer (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Mephisto Pheles/Reader, Moriyama Shiemi/Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader, Okumura Yukio/Reader, Shima Renzou/Reader, Shiro Fujimoto/reader, Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji/Reader, help me - Relationship, i barely remembered half of those, idk what else really, juuzo shima/reader, kinzo shima/reader, why the hecc does the help tag have relationship thing added im conFUSED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Special 2020; Rin Okumura + Prompt 24: "Here, let me help you with the scarf."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, let me help you with the scarf.”</p><p>A petite snowflake falls from a clean, pale sky, amongst many others of its own kind; their journey is surely short, but appreciated by many. Yet, none of them know where they're going to end up  - amidst the many others, creating a crystalline, feathery blanket or melt in a place isolated from the rest?</p><p>Navy-haired male lets out a tiny gasp as his sapphire eyes widen; he stops in his tracks, feeling the tip of his nose becoming cold, only for the sensation to slowly cease and snow crystal become a clear substance that after a short while, flew down, leaving no trace of itself but a tiny drop of water. He raises his hand and looks at his palm, onto which multiple snowflakes gently fall; he observes them all with great curiosity and a tiny bit of sadness, witnessing as their brief lifespan ends on his very eyes. Yet, each after each, new ones keep quietly reappearing, taking place of previous ones.</p><p>He comes back to reality after feeling somebody placing their hand on his shoulder softly, not wanting to ruin his moment. He takes his eyes off his hands and watches you with a concerned look, acting as if he's about to burst with tears. "Aww," You let out, caressing his cheek softly, smiling at him tenderly, "Did someone get overwhelmed by snow?" Your eyes then wander to his open palms, that must've got very cold at this point; he's let the freezing snowflakes drop on them for a while now.</p><p>He doesn't say anything back; instead, he blinks a few times, slowly getting out of his trance filled with hazy thoughts. On his beautiful lashes set themselves notably small flakes, that add to his uncommon, one of a kind beauty; they're so light, that the boy isn't aware of them. His cheeks now adore a faint, pink blush, caused by low temperature. His tail shivers ever so slightly, as it's the most sensitive part of his body exposed to the cold air. Seeing as he's still somewhat lost in his thoughts, you decide to place a sweet kiss on his palm; it immediately makes him shake his head and blink furiously, the blush turning crimson, radiating warmth.<br/>
"Ah, I-I'm sorry," he says quietly, "I... I don't know what got into me," he rubs his neck awkwardly, "I really don't know how to explain it, I just-" before he's able to finish his sentence, you cut him off and reassure that it's fine; you wrap your arms around him and snuggle to his chest. In return, he places his arm on your waist and in your hair, where he notices a thin, snowy layer that has accumulated. He mutters quiet apologies as his freezing hand touches your head.</p><p>He's glad that you don't ask questions right now; he's glad you're patient with him - although even if many consider him as a person who doesn't hide anything and has no issues with voicing his concerns - sometimes too many thoughts want to escape his head, making it harder to concentrate on what he really wants to say.</p><p>Rin holds you tighter as his face hides in your snow-covered hair, eyes closed shut; he enjoys the tender moment with every fiber of his being. More snow starts to cover the already white streets, but none of you care; The most important thing for both of you is each other's comfort and happiness. Rin's heart beats in his chest in a steady rhythm, but every time his thoughts come to you, he feels it beating faster, spreading warmth from the top to the bottom of his body, making him smile involuntarily. His tail shakes off the snow and wraps itself on your leg firmly. Feeling the soft fur through your trousers, you peek at him and crack a smile, noticing him doing the same; his lightly worried, yet dreamy face brings you relief. Although he's probably still unsure, he definitely feels better.</p><p>"Hmm, do you wanna catch some snowflakes too?" he asks, looking deeply into your eyes; his indigo orbs sparkle so lightly with joy and playfulness. "Of course! I wanna get the biggest ones, so I can see their shape!" you exclaim and let go of him, raising your open palms into the air and standing on your tippy-toes carefully, trying to catch descending snow. Being busy with your current activity, you didn't notice your scarf almost falling off your neck, which immediately caught Rin's attention.<br/>
"Hey, hold on," he states, preventing the scarf from completely falling off and catching it at the right time, "Geez, and you're telling me that I am irresponsible!" He declares sarcastically, sighing; "Here, let me help you with the scarf." His hands began working on the scarf, enveloping it around your neck just perfectly - not too tight and not too loose, just the way you like it. Once he's done, you nuzzle into the delicate, woolen material, thanking him. Your hands squeeze the scarf a little, as Rin stares at you in amusement, "Well, are we gonna go? Or are you too busy groping that poor scarf right in front of me, babe?" He asks, but then he remembers - he simply forgot where you both were heading to. "Where… where were we going? I… forgot…" Rin admits, putting his hands in his pocket to warm them up and hiding his face further in his jacket, the only visible part being his red nose and up. You try to think, but no matter how much you try, you also, admit in defeat, "I forgot too…" He humms, looking around and trying to come up with an idea of what to do next.</p><p>"I know! Let's go get ice cream!"</p><p>"Rin, we're in the middle of the winter."</p><p>"Okay, and-"</p><p>"Your tail is wagging."</p><p>"No, it's not."<br/>
You raise your eyebrow.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The half-demon grabs your and interlaces your hands, swaying them, "Then… let's go back home, I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we can cuddle for the rest of the day?"</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Unless you want me to warm you up in a different way…"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>You started to walk back home, ignoring Rin's distant screams to wait for him. He did catch up eventually, slipping almost two times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skinship headcanons; Rin Okumura/Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skinship headcanons nobody asked for</p>
<p><br/>hi hi hi! i come back with my bullshiz. we’ve been getting a lot of art pieces from kato recently, and i couldnt just ignore Rin’s hands....... so i wrote something small that included him getting some affection and generally reader appreciating his hands! :} in this hc Rin is reader’s significant other, as always &lt;3<br/>— Skinship - In Korea, the term "skinship" is used to describe the act of intimate, non-sexual touching between people who are very close. It involves acts such as holding hands/arms, hugging, and kissing on the cheeks.<br/>Words: 600+</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rin:</strong>
</p>
<p>★ Rin's always touching you in some way, more or less; whether his hand just “accidentally” brushes against yours, or he just holds it in his own - it brings him inner peace; not many people can spot the difference on his face whenever he does so, but his expression softens a lot. His behavior changes a little too, he acts less hyper than usual, becomes more quiet and listens more than talks. he’s just too busy to stop playing with your hand mindlessly.<br/>★ since he wields a sword, he might get an illusion that his hands are rough or just in general - unpleasant to touch (plus that he can set them on fire like in chapter 120+) . he rarely gets self-concious about them, but when he does, he usually grows kinda distant towards you and hides his hands within his sleeves and avoids touching you. since he can’t really avoid you forever - nor he wants to - he just confronts you about it. PLEASE just kiss all over his palms and top it off with a kiss on his forehead. he’ll blush like crazy, but if you verbally reassure him afterwards too, he’ll start to handle it better.<br/>★ besides that he loves touching you, he also appreciates when you touch him! he won’t admit it though. whenever you start to play with his hands or just examine them - grabbing his hand and just caressing it with your thumb tenderly, especially his knuckles. even if he sometimes gets self-concious over them, his hands are really good-looking; they’re hotter than everyone else’s, and despite him thinking they’re harsh, they aren’t at all! since you’ve introduced him to various hand creams, his hands got even smoother than they were. naturally, his hands are pretty smooth anyway, but he uses it anyway. he’s paranoid okay, leave him be.<br/>★ some other skinship would be just him leaning his head against your shoulder (and having his hand intertwined with yours because he’s NEEDY). he wouldn’t be ashamed to do it once your relationship progresses; he relaxes so much, even if the rest of his friends are loud. he tends to fall asleep like that, earning endless teasing from Renzo. He can’t help it though, he just loves feeling your warmth and smell - whether or not it’s your perfume or natural scent.<br/>★ MASSAGE HIS HANDS WHEN HE’S DONE COOKING. his hands are surely sore when he’s done cooking a meal or baking something, especially if he prepares a lot of them or does both in one day. plus daily training, of course - he’s gonna melt once he feels his hands releasing all that pressure and leaving his hands light as a feather.<br/>★ hands, hands, hands, yes. but what about his tail? it’s definitely an erogenous place, but it can be also pretty relaxing to him if you just play with it similarily to his hands - caressing it with your fingers and feeling his soft fur; he only lets out silent whines or pleasant sighs, depeding on what you do with his tail. he likes when you trace your nails on his tail up and down, kinda like scratching it, but not really... it often gives him those nice shivers down his spine.<br/>★ not sure if it actually counts as skinship, but he often has his hands in your hair. Rin loves just playing with it, just stroking each strand or pressing gentle kisses on it! sometimes he tries to braid it too. it doesnt matter if your hair is short or long, he’ll definitely find a satisfying way to play with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>